


Turning Page

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, Forgive Me, Ghost!Adam, I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED OR WHERE IT WENT, I Haven't Written Them In A While, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, So Forgive Me If They're OCC, True Love's Kiss, Uhm, but not really, even for me, kind of crack-y?, listen, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is ghost that is haunting Michael's new home. Michael hates everyone and Adam hates pessimists. Actual work is slightly better than this summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+from+tumblr), [and my midam muse forever and always](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=and+my+midam+muse+forever+and+always), [Xabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xabi/gifts).



> Prompt fill from the [tumbles](http://www.theflagofheaven.co.vu)
> 
>  
> 
> _Anon said: Midam where Michael, bitter about humanity, moves to a new house that is haunted by Adam, who was going to be a doctor before his untimely demise. And sure, Adam was a little lonely but he argues with Mike on principle (and because he hates Mike's pessimism). And gradually, Michael starts to see good in other people because of Adam._
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even know if this really covered that, but I tried my best?
> 
> Also, for reference, unless described differently, when Adam performs an action he does so humanly. Ghosts appear as though human, like they aren't see-through or anything like that. They just don't have a corporeal form. 
> 
> Not edited because I've been up for 30 hours! :D
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> Love, peace, and midam for life,  
> Faye.

“Not tonight Adam, please. I just want to finish unpacking my bedroom and go to sleep. I’ve had a very hard day and can’t really deal with all of  _t_ _his_ tonight.”

“Those three boxes in the corner?”

Michael turned to the form sitting on his couch.

“Yes, why?”

“I already unpacked them for you."

Michael’s head popped up from behind the refrigerator door.

"What? How?"

“What?” Adam look confused before righting his expression, “Oh yeah man, I can grab objects and stuff if I focus all my energy on it. Haven’t been able to touch people yet though, er, uhm, not that I want to touch you or anything. I just mean…I-I…your clothes are in your dresser.”

Adam disappeared in a stuttering instant and Michael was left staring for the nth time this week.

He sighed and after he turned off the kitchen light, he sluggishly climbed the stairs to his bedroom.

He opened his dresser drawer and noticed the nice and organized way his clothes were folded and for the first time since he moved in, Michael smiled.

His smile turned to a deep frown and slammed it shut when reality hit him. Leave it to him to find the only person on earth that had any shred of decency after they were already gone.

He threw himself onto his bed and got lost in his thoughts. It’d been a weird few months for Michael. Somehow not the _weirdest_ , but still pretty weird. First, his brother just up and moved out of their apartment, ever the free spirit, to travel the world. Second, he quit his job and moved into his parent’s old house in his hometown. Third, when he moved in, he discovered why his parent never could rent it out or sell it. Ghosts were never a big selling point when a house was on the market, no matter how friendly they were.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Adam the first time.

Michael laughed quietly into his pillow as he remembered their first encounter.

* * *

After a long first day at work, Michael was loath to remember how much he still had to unpack.

He walked into his house, not thinking anything of the lights on in the house. He stopped dead when he saw a tall, young, blonde man rifling through his records in his living room.

Too tired to care if he was being robbed, Michael spoke.

“See anything you like?”

Without hesitation, the stranger responded, “Yeah, but you need to take better care of them. It ruins the sound when they’re like this.”

Thinking he’d lost what little sanity he had due to exhaustion, he actually responded.

“Well, I haven’t had time take care of them lately.”

Michael leaned tiredly against the wall outside the living room.

“I know. Big changes can be rough.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“You could say that.”

“Can I ask what you’re doing here, in _my_ house?”

The man stopped and dropped the record back into the box.

“Okay, so don’t freak out bu—“

“Why would I freak out that there’s a stranger in my home at eleven thirty at night?”

The intruder laughed, “Uhm, because I’m a…how do I even say this? I’m a ghost.”

Michael laughed, small and bitter, “Right and I’m an angel from heaven. Now, if you could please leave, I won’t call the cops.”

“No really! I’m a ghost!”

“Alright Patrick Swayze, I’m calling the cops.”  
“Just watch!”

Michael stared, thinking he finally snapped and lost his mind.

He saw Adam disappear and reappear quickly.

Then he passed out.

When he woke, he found a pillow shoved haphazardly under his head and laughed hysterically for five minutes.

Figures, the first person he’s had an actual conversation with in months is a ghost.

* * *

 

In the darkness of his bedroom, Michael spoke, regardless if the spirit heard him or not.

“Thank you Adam.”

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Michael came home in a tirade.

“Stupid piece of shit. Who do you think you are? You’re a piece of shit is what you are!”

Adam popped into the living after Michael calmed down.

“So I take it you had a hard day at work?”

Michael scoffed and looked at Adam with a look of contempt not entirely meant for the blonde.

“Yeah.”

“What to talk about it?”

Michael sighed.

“My boss is an asshole.”

“Okay, that’s not really unheard of. Why?”

“He had to go to funeral or something and had me complete a huge project for a new company we’re working with. I was there for four extra hours, Adam!”

Adam just stared.

“What?”

“Michael, did you even hear what you said?”

“Yes.”

“Okay well he had to go to a funeral, who died?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you ever stop to think it was someone special to him and perhaps he was having a rough time working?”

“Well…”

“And on top of that, I don’t think he would’ve given you the task, if he didn’t trust you completely to get it done and do it right. Sure, he should’ve given you an early heads-up, but he probably had so much going on already.”

Michael thought for a minute in silence. Adam’s theory did make sense, but the residual anger coupled with his hunger and exhaustion, he lashed out.

“What the fuck do you know, huh? Last I checked, you never had a real job and all you do is float around _my_ house and go through _my_ things. Why don’t you ever fucking leave?!”

Though he regretted his words immediately, Michael stormed off into his room.

Leaving a shocked and hurt Adam behind.

* * *

 

Michael didn’t see Adam for an entire week.

His boss had apologized for leaving such a huge project on him at the last minute and told Michael that it was his mother that had died and he was having trouble focusing on work. He praised Michael on a job well done and gave him a raise and the next day off.

That day, Michael rushed home to apologize to Adam, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Adam?”

No answer.

Michael noticed a record in the player and turned it on to see what Adam had been listening to.

 _Your words are like knives_ , _they peel my skin and pierce my soul…_

“Very funny Adam. Could you please come down here?”

He heard a call from upstairs, “Why?”

“Because I have something to tell you.”

Adam appeared right behind Michael, who was staring at the stairs.

“What is it?”

Michael jumped three feet to the left and landed on floor.

Adam was laughing so loudly that Michael had to join in.

“I’d help you up, but you know,” Adam wiggled his fingers, “ghost.”

Michael pulled himself up, “I could help you with that, you know?”

Adam’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Say that again.”

“Uhm, I could help you with that?”

Adam smiled brightly, “Oh my god! I thought I’d never see the day when the great Michael Novak would willingly offer to help someone! It’s truly a day for the history books.”

Michael blushed at the false praise.

“Well brace yourself for this next part, Adam.”

Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

“Officially braced.” He smiled.

“I’m sorry.”

Adam’s smile dropped, “What?”

“For yelling at you, it’s was hurtful and unnecessary. I was just angry and tired and hungry and I took it out on you. You were right and I’m sorry.”

Adam disappeared and reappeared with two bottles of beer and he handed one to Michael.

Their fingers grazed and Michael felt a cool, electric buzz fire through his nerves.

“Whoa, that’s never happened before.”

Michael recovered from the sensation and took a long drink of his beer.

“What hasn’t?” He asked as they went into the living room.

“Oh, you didn’t feel that just then?”

Michael drank more of his beer to buy some time to answer.

He couldn’t explain what he had just felt. It was like fire and ice. A burning shock running through his entire body in just a few seconds.

“The shock?”

His voice made the decision for him before his mind could.

Adam shifted closer in excitement.

“Yeah, it felt like I was touching you, but not really. Like I was touching a part of you I couldn’t see. What did it feel like for you?”

Michael put his empty bottle on the coffee table and moved closer to Adam on the couch.

“It was like being shocked, but warmer and less unexpected. Like getting too close to a fire. You want to step away but you need to feel the heat.”

Michael looked into Adam’s eyes and before he could stop himself, he hand moved to touch Adam’s cheek.

The same feeling as before rushed through Michael’s nerves and he had to close his eyes.

It was like being wrapped in a blanket on a cold night or that first sip of morning coffee. It was long hugs and morning kisses. It was great sex and almost unbearable pleasure. It was warm summer day in the dark of winter. It was love.

Michael jerked away as Adam disappeared.

_And I will blame myself for holding on to what I hoped would keep you by my side. Can I have you?_

He turned off the record and went to bed, ignoring the emotions and sensations still lingering for and from Adam.

* * *

 

Michael avoided Adam as much as could after that.

He stayed late at work, ate out at nearly every restaurant in town, and even went out for drinks a few time with people from work.

Thanks to Adam, or his avoidance of Adam, he actually met people he could tolerate outside of a work relationship.

One night, a few weeks later however, he came home early – a demand from his boss who said he was working too many hours – to find an older man looking through his window.

“Can I help you?”

The tall man turned around, grey just touching the sides of his hair and beard, and held out his hand for Michael.

Michael didn’t take it and the man looked affronted.

“My names John, my, uh, do the Milligan’s still live here?”

Michael saw Adam from the living room window, looking for all intents and purposes like he was going to kill the man in front of Michael.

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m an old friend and was just looking to catch up.”

Michael heard the window rattle from Adam hitting in and figured he should go inside before Adam destroyed their house.

_Their house?_

Michael would have to think about that later.

He ran up his front steps and was about to go inside when John spoke again.

“So they no longer live here?”

Michael, worried about Adam, told the truth, “They don’t live anywhere. They died.”

He entered the house, all thoughts on Adam and not the stranger outside looking for him.

“That asshole! What the hell is he doing here?”

Michael waited for Adam to calm down, mirroring Adam’s own actions from when he was the one pacing and shouting angrily.

Adam threw himself on the couch and Michael sat down on the coffee table across from him.

“Who was that?”

Adam turned to Michael, “That right there was dear old dad, Michael.”

Michael’s eyes widened.

“So, uhm, I take it you didn’t have a good relationship with you father also?”

“Good? I didn’t have a relationship with him, period.”

“I’m sorry.”

Adam sighed deeply.

“Not your fault.”

“So it was just you and your mother?”

Adam smiled. He could tell Michael was uncomfortable talking about this, because he wasn’t sure how to, but he was trying. And for that, Adam was grateful. It’d been so long since someone had seen him, let alone _talked_ to him. Michael had quickly become a part of Adam’s…life, and Adam’s couldn’t seem to stay away from the most angry and pessimistic man he’d ever met. The fact that Michael was alive and breathing and drop dead gorgeous did nothing to deter him either.

“Yeah, it was the two of us against the world. John left when I was born, said he couldn’t fail again. Again…like he’d done this so often, the asshole.”

Adam sighed.

“Anyway, we traveled a lot when I was young and though I never really had a permanent address. There was one thing, no matter where we ended up, that every town had.”

Michael leaned closer, “What was that?”

Adam turned his head to the side and smiled, “A library.”

Michael laughed.

“I was at the library so much that my mom never had to worry about me. She’d finish her shift and come pick me. We’d get ice cream and I’d tell her about what I read that day.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Yeah, but then we moved here and she finally got a stable job, typical nine-to-five and before you knew it I was getting ready to start med school and she had booked herself a week long vacation and it seemed like everything was going our way.”

Even though Michael knew what Adam was about to tell him, he still asked.

“What happened?”

“We were coming home from my graduation. Our car hit a patch of black ice and ended up somewhere at the bottom of the cliff off Elm.”

Michael’s curiosity got the best of him.

“If you here though, where’s your mom?”

Adam sighed at the question he’d asked himself a million times.

“I don’t know. I tell myself heaven, but if she’s in heaven then why am I here?”

Michael, for the first time in his life, wanted to cry for someone else. Cry for Adam.

“I-I’m so sorry Adam.”

Adam blinked like there were tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay. At least I get to annoy you until the end of time.”

Michael smiled.

“You don’t annoy me, Adam. You’re actually the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Adam smiled and took a deep breath, shaking all the bad emotions off him as best he could.

“I should open up to you more often, if it gets you to admit your feelings.”

Michael laughed and placed a hand on Adam’s knee.

“You should.”

He moved to go into the kitchen when something grabbed his wrist.

It was Adam.

Michael’s eyes widened and he stared at the hand gripping his wrist.

“A-Adam how are you doing this?”

“I-I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to go.”

Michael moved his eyes from his wrist to Adam’s face.

His heart was racing and he was certain Adam knew why.

“Why?”

For once, Adam couldn’t respond. How does someone even go about explaining this?

He decided to explain through action.

He got up from the couch and stood in front of Michael, who was as still as stone.

Before he could chicken out, Adam stepped closer and pulled Michael’s face towards his as their lips met.

The moment Adam’s lips met his, Michael was electrified.

Every nerve ending and synapse was firing on all cylinders, all screaming Adam’s name.

Michael stepped closer, needing to feel whatever this was, more thoroughly.

He felt the cool rush of Adam’s tongue in his mouth as tremors of pleasure coursed through his body.

He pulled back and Adam’s lip immediately drifted to his jaw and then his neck.

“How?” He gasped.

Adam pulled away from his neck and whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know, but do you really want to ask questions right now?”

Michael sighed as that cool tongue traced his ear.

“No.”

Michael pulled Adam back in and bit at the taller man’s lips before kissing him again.

Just as Adam’s hands reached his back, there was a knock on the door.

“Ignore it.”

Michael did, but the knocking got more and more persistent.

 _“Fuck!_ One second.”

Adam was at the door before Michael and was reaching to open it and yell at whoever was there to go the fuck away. Michael slapped his hand away before he could.

Michael open the door to see John standing there with barely contained anger.

“Oh it’s you again. What do you want?”

“I heard you talking to Adam, where is my son?!”

John pushed into the house, the door slamming into Michael’s shoulder harshly as pain skyrocketed through his upper body.

“Ow, fuck! Get out of my house!”

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. I heard you talking to someone and you called him Adam.”

“I’m don’t have to tell you anything. Get out!” Michael responded coldly.

Michael’s temper was notorious in the Novak family. Most family members either avoided him or tiptoed around him to avoid his wrath.

“My son is not dead.”

“You’re right. Your son isn’t dead. To you, Adam Milligan is dead, but he is not and never will be _your_ son. Now get out before I force you to leave.”

John scoffed and crossed his arms.

Michael snapped. In an instant John’s arm was twisted against his back painfully and thrown out onto the front porch onto his face.

He saw his elderly neighbor across the street look at him in shock.

“Sorry Mrs. Anderson, just taking out the trash! If you see this man around here again, don’t hesitate to call the police! See you at church on Sunday!”

Michael shut and locked the doors, ignoring the banging on them in favor of finding Adam.

He went to his bedroom and found Adam sitting on the windowsill.

“Hey.”

Adam turned and whispered.

“Hi yourself.”

“You okay?”

Adam let out a deep breath.

“I don’t know.”

Michael sat on his bed.

“Why?”

“I’m angry at _him_ , but I’m also really happy and turned on from what you just did and I don’t know what to do. Do ghosts get turned on? I don’t know.”

Michael laughed.

“Why are you happy by what I did?”

“You just told him what I was never able to, not to mention the fact that you kicked him out on his ass.”

“I thought you didn’t like my anger.”

“Only when it’s directed at me and other people who don’t deserve it.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Thank you Michael.”

“You’re welcome.”

An awkward silence fell over the two of them until Michael broke it.

“So, what now?”

“I’m not sure. I’d really like to kiss you again, but I have to tell you something first.”

“Okay.”

Adam walked to Michael and kneeled in front of him.

“I know it’s going to sound crazy, but what about this hasn’t been? You know? So before I kiss you again, I want…I _need_ you to know that I love you.”

Michael stared for a long time without saying anything, without breathing.

“I…”

“You?”

Michael was silent again before smiling.

“I love you too.” Michael responded with a confused and almost disbelieving tone.

“I do.” He laughed.

“Holy shit, I love you Adam.”

Adam smiled before pulling Michael into a kiss.

The familiar rush coursed through his body but it gradually dissipated into a soothing buzz.

Michael pulled back.

“Adam, what just happened?”

“I have no fucking clue. Touch me again.”

Michael moved his hand from Adam’s shoulder to his neck.

It was warm, _alive,_ and Michael felt a pulse.

“A-Adam…a pulse. You have a fucking pulse.”

“What?” Adam’s hand flew to his neck before he ran to the bathroom and saw his reflection for the first time in five years.

He returned, shaking, but happy as tears ran down his cheeks.

“That’s why I’m not with my mom, Michael. I was waiting…waiting for _you_.”

Adam started dancing in circles towards Michael.

“Adam please…no. You know I hate that movie.”

“ _I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss and a prince I'm hoping comes with this…_ ” Adam sang loudly as his threw himself into Michael’s arms.

He leaned forward and kiss Michael once before continuing.

“ _And that’s the reason we need lips so much. For lips are the only things that touch.”_

Michael kissed back, not caring that his entire life was just one big ball of unbelievable, ridiculous, but perfect madness, before joining in Adam’s singing.

“ _So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love’s kiss.”_

The two laughed and kissed each other once again, ready to start a new life, in their home, together.

* * *

“Haha, pay up Cassie. I told you it would work!”

“Wrong Gabriel, _I_ was the one who said _this_ would work. You said it wouldn’t work, not in a million years. You pay up.”

“Come on Cassie, double or nothing that I can get my Winchester to fall in love with me.”

“Why would I bet you against something _you_ want?”

“Because the other part of the bet is who can get their Winchester to fall in love with them first it’s a win-win-win-win and – Hey Cas, where are you going?!”


End file.
